Reversed and Together
by animefreak3851
Summary: Thisssss will be completed later. Its a Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat nursing a beer at the local dive, his deep hazel eyes sweeping across the patrons, no one stuck out as odd or potentially dangerous, he relaxed a fraction. A petit blond barkeep stopped in front of him.

"Hey Bud, you ok? You're looking a little down." The girl reached out putting her hand over one of his in a platonic sort of way.

"Hey Jo," he greet giving her finger tips a slight squeeze. "Im fine, just missing home a bit." He shrugged as the girl smiled. Jo was truly radiant, once you took the time to see her. Dean inhaled deeply through his nose, allowing his eyes to dilate slightly. Scents assaulted him for a moment before he was able to focus on the girl in front of him. She smelled of mahogany, honey suckle and fresh mountain air. But mostly she smelled like a friend. You could tell a lot about a person based on their scent. Jo's scent has told him from the moment they met that she was strong, open and could have been a Beta in another life. Dean allowed himself to feel comforted for a minute in her presence.

"I'm sorry Dean," She frowned, Jo hadn't been expecting that from her new favorite visitor, he was always so cheeky and had a thousand watt smile that drew eyes from across the room. "Your trip will be over soon, won't it?"

Dean nodded glumly, sighing before allowing his wolf to slip into the background his pupils returning to normal. Jo had left him and his thoughts to attend other customers. The dark blonde man nearly lost his drink when a large hand came down on the center of his back the thumb and middle finger pressing into the sides of his neck, the Omega immediately dropped his head in submission at the subtly display of Alpha dominance.

"I'm glad you waited for me this time." A familiar deep tenor brushed over him as he was released from his submissive hold. Dean glanced at his brother. Several years younger but much larger then himself. A smile ghosted over his brothers face and lightly touched his eyes before nudging him telling him it was time to go.

Dean nodded dropping a twenty for Jo and followed his brother. "Yea, yea. I didn't want to deal with your bitch face tonight Sam." The man bumped his brother playfully.

"There's something in the air Dean. Something's not right." Sam dug his hands deeper into his jacket. His brown eyes scanning the area looking for threats. "We're leaving tonight Dean. Don't even start to argue."

A thread of dominance was laced through Sam's last sentence. The wolf in him lowered its ears and head. Dean had never heard him this serious before. The large bear of a wolf never used his Alpha influence. The man took after their father and John Winchester was a force of nature, passing every bit of it to his middle child. So he nodded following Sam to the car knowing his brother had a case lined up and a new destination picked.

Glacier eyes stared out over the small town, nothing more then a puddle of lights in the darkness. Inhaling deeply the mountain air was fresh and clean, easing the Alpha's mood. He'd left his pack 2 years ago now wondering nomadically around meeting local packs spending a day or two with them before overstaying his welcome.

Truly this was a life of a young Alpha. Typically in Shifter culture the next generation of Alpha was the second born. Being raised with the pack until the awakening of the Alpha traits between 18-20. Then they were sent off to find their destine mates. An unmated Alpha was dangerous, unpredictable and not welcome in any pack for more then a few days. During these stays though, the young Wolves always hoped that the Omega of the pack would make the inner Alpha raise its head recognizing its' mate, once an Alpha was mated they became much more stable. Once this happened it the Omega's pack would welcome the young Alpha with open arms becoming the heir to the pack learning every about the pack and being a noble leader.

Running a hand through his already messy hair, the blue eyed man stepped into his silver charger and drove into town, the next pack was another 6 hour drive. It was small, being led by a wolf named Gordon. He had arranged to meet with him tomorrow in the afternoon to meet the pack's Omega. But for tonight, a beer sounded great.

He found the local dive, nothing look at, small but neat like it owner took pride in the hole in the wall. His pupils dilated when the wolf pushed closer to the surface inhaling the night air around the bar. Booze, to be expected, mountain air, lingering air and... tiling his head his Alpha prickled, inhaling again trying to place the unknown scent. It smelled like, orchards, lavender fields and juniper. Inside of the man the wolf raised its head demanding to find the source. Instinctively he opened the door the scent was drown in booze and sweat. Shaking his head to clear it, the wolf refused to retreat until it got what it wanted.

Having a seat, he slowly looked around beforehand petit blonde girl greeted from behind the counter. "Hey, welcome to the roadhouse! I'm Jo. What can I get for ya?"

"I'm Castiel," he said formally to her, she reached her hand out to him. The action caught the wind sending a hint of juniper towards him lifting her hand Castiel placed it close to his mouth inhaling before placing a kiss on her knuckles to disguise the Alpha behavior. Jo's cheeks flushed, "I would like a beer please." Jo took her hand back and nodded leaving immediately flustered. The wolf backed down once he realized the owner of the mysterious scent wasn't there although the barkeep had made contact with the lone Omega recently.

Jo came back with his beer in hand. Putting it on the counter Jo looked at him hard, debating on what to say. Castiel watched her sipping his beer silently. "You'd make a perfect pair with Dean." She stated. "He stayed in town for a few days, I think he left though, not even 20 minutes before you got here. What shame. He looked like a puppy who'd been kicked and you look like your puppy's been kicked." She laughed. "I'm assuming you're not staying long either, there's a motel 3 minutes away going north." Castiel nodded thankfully for the idea of sleeping in an actual bed was a welcome one. Leaving immediately after he finished his beer. He found the Motel Jo spoke of. Regarding it, it was small, shabby but would do for one night. Castiel checked in at the lobby and walked to find his room. The wind shifted slightly Castiel brushing against him, carry his scent a small ways he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stopped with only one leg in the car his nose catching an new scent. It must have been the man walking towards them. His Omega reared its head at the vague scent of an unknown Alpha. A low warning growl started in his chest. His eyes locking on the stranger. Getting into the car as the breeze changed, knowing damn well that his presence would be known to the stranger he closed the door. "Drive Sammy." His eyes never left the man who was now staring back as they drove away.

"What was that Dean? Sam interrupted his thoughts. Their father had always taught them 'Alphas maybe the head of the pack, but Omegas are the heart. Trust your heart if your head doesn't agree.' Whenever his older brother would give a command his Alpha always reaches out to scent what chemicals were wafting off of him. Everything about Omegas were designed to entice a reaction from Alphas. Whether it was to comfort, protect, mate, or whatever, the scent of an Omega in distress could both stop and start wars. They brought balance to the unbalanced constant dominating need to fight, prove themselves and one up the nearest person to challenge them.

"An Alpha. I've never seen him before." Dean said finally huffing and turning away from the Motel. "We're meeting a pack for breakfast." He made it a statement. Sammy often changed plans around to accommodate the leaders of the newest pack they were visiting.

Sam nodded, "We'll be there by 6." Pushing in a cassette tape the two drove in silence until day break.

Deep in the South Dakota mountains the two wolves stopped Dean pressing the call button before stepping to the side, after all this was Sam's mission not his. The gates swung open and a large dark skinned male greeted them. "Boys! Sam and Dean I presume?" The men nodded to the obvious Alpha in front of them. "Names Gordon. It nice to meet the great Winchester pups from the Lawerence clan." The wolf in front of them subtly pulling rank. The low growl that started in the base of Sam chest subsided when his brother put a hand on his shoulder. Sam could only pray that his own Omega would be as good at reading social situations as Dean was.

"It's nice to meet you Gordon! It's beautiful out here." Dean continued to make small talk allowing Sam to take stock of the pack, sizing up threats and routing escapes if necessary. The giant brunette ducked as he followed Gordon and Dean into the main house. His thoughts being interrupted by Dean's voice. "Hear that Sammy? We gotta go by 2. There's an other lone Alpha coming in for the night."

"Oh?" Sam raised his eyebrows, "How odd Omega meetings back to back?"

Gordon nodded solemnly. "Yes, but I couldn't say no to either clan. Ah, Dean please take a seat. Sam, the sitting room is through that door, I'll get my daughter." The man hurried off trotting up the stairs in search of his daughter.

Dean clapped his back. "Go get 'em tiger." He joked pushing his brother towards the other room before sitting leaning heavily in to the chair rubbing his face against the smooth leather. The blond relaxed against the plush chair, watching as a mocha skinned woman past him and entered the sitting room. His attention was drawn away from the door as Gordon sat across from him.

"It's unusual for a pack to allow their Omega to run rampant." The dark man leaned closer examining the submissive in front of him. "So tell me why are you here?"

Dean shifted slightly under the intense gaze, his wolf uncomfortable by the show of dominance while his current Alpha was not present. The man across from him had an edge of madness to his scent. "My brother is a strong Alpha, Sir. To strong to be left to his own devices. He's a rogue risk if his wolf is left without an Omega to protect and balance him. We decided as a pack that our brother Adam would take my place as our pack's Omega at least for the time being. We couldn't risk all of Sam's potential being lost. So I'm here, and when he finds his mate I'll go back to our pack and Sam will Beta his new one." Dean casually shrugged his shoulders.

"I admire your dedication to your line." Gordon's voice dropped to a lower octave his pupils dilating. His hand reached out and brushed the blonde's. "The moon cycle is ending, be careful Dean. An Alpha could use a mate like you."

The door creaked open Sam and Gordon's daughter walked out Sam kissed her knuckles and thanked her for her time. A small smile touched her face but disappointment lit her eyes. Dean jumped up and took his typical place by his brother's side. The larger Alpha thanked the pair before leaving his brother in tow.

Castiel arrived at clan, punctual as usual. Sitting in the plush leather chair the pack leader allowed for him. Alpha Gordon was weak at best, mad at worst Castiel noted. Without warning his wolf rushed to the forefront his eyes dilating as juniper, and orchards assaulted him. His head swam and the wolf rumbled in pleasure. Sitting with his head entirely to close to the leather bathing in the scent. His wolf demanded to know where his Omega was.

Castiel stopped, instinct riding him hard, his wolf insisted that this scent was owned by his mate. His Omega had been here. Sitting here. It was hard to think with his wolf riding him so hard. He had been able to sleep in... because... because another Alpha had come to see the Omega. An Alpha was with his Omega. Rage swelled ugly and swift, is was a crime punishable by death to mate an Omega that wasn't your own.

Castiel tried to soothe his wolf by reasoning that if the Alpha had truly mated his Omega they wouldn't have come here looking for another. The wolf listened disgruntled still but more placid. His thoughts were broken by the overly loud latch of the back door. Gordon walked in taking a seat across from him.

"I do apologize, she'll be in a few minutes." Gordon apologized. "It's been quite the odd morning around here. You're my second Alpha visit today."

Castiel smiles politely. His wolf pushing for more answers. "Really? Who else make a point to see you?"

"The Alpha and an Omega from the Lawrence clan, from Kanas." Gordon watched to closely for Castiel's liking.

"An Omega? From Lawrence? Why would their Omega be traveling so far from the clan?" Castiel didn't have to fake his confusion. Omegas were the ones to carry on the linage it was their mate that became heir to the pack. They were a gift from the moon herself. His own twin had perished in birth. Leaving his pack without an Omega until the birth of his brother Lucifer nearly 6 years later.

"Dean claimed his brother to be a rogue risk. His clan thought it best he not be left alone. He was a pretty thing though, all soft love and spice."

Castiel flexed his fists it wouldn't do to lose his cool. He needed more information. "Where was the next clan visit? Best not to let this happen again."

Gordon nodded, "They we're headed just a few hours away small town called Sioux Falls. Best head north if I were you."

Castiel nodded. His meeting with the Omega went quickly. His Alpha tendencies scaring her much like 'Sam's' had. Leaving quickly he plugged in the directions for Sioux Falls, his Omega was there and his wolf demanded the blood of the Alpha who holds him. It would be night fall before he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Lawrence was known for their hunters, the clan produced the best hunters, so good, not even wolves knew things went bump in the night besides them. Sam and Dean had left to find Sam's mate, taking out a few baddies along the way was a perk. Although Dean would not agree with that right now. He had left Sam at the hotel to do a burger run, the dinner of champions if you asked him. But as the moon hung high in the sky, a banshee on the loose Dean didn't feel safe, in fact his wolf was on edge. Hovering at the surface his mouth aches as it filled with teeth that didn't belong in this form. A twig snapped behind him and his legs picked up the pace. A large hand grabbed his arm.

Panic filled him pouring off him in waves, any wolf in half a mile radius would smell it. Dean's back collided with a large masculine form behind him that had confidence radiating through the strangers scent, Dean swore he smelt pride mingled in like he was the wolf's personal trophy. Strong arms held the blond still. "Hey. Calm down I just want to talk." The tenor was laced with dominance demanding to be respected.

Alpha. Fear filled Dean as his human self retreated allowing his wolf control. I have to get back to Sam. The Alpha will protect me. The wolf's thoughts played on repeat as he struggled against the unknown person. Without thought The Omega's teeth sank deep into the arm of the assailant, a warm coppery essence filled Dean's mouth. Copper, warm honey, Mountain air and something his wolf couldn't place in the chaos of the moment. Suddenly the smaller man was released wasting no time the wolf reached for its form while running a small golden wolf leaving to trace behind.

Castiel had made it to Sioux Falls just after 11pm allowing his Alpha to surface enough to scent the air and allow the claws of the wolf to tip his hands. His plan was simple, mark trees in town allow his scent to fill the town and either the Alpha would find him to challenge him or his Omega would recognize the scent of his mate and find Castiel himself. He set out along a small park that connected various parts of town, leaving his scent and mark on any tree he past. His blue eyes snapped with laser focus as the smell of lavender and orchards invaded his senses. At once his wolf took control walking up to the man grabbing him. His human half tried to soothe the struggling Omega, but his wolf demanded submission. A burning pain seared into the flesh of his arm instinctively letting his unclaimed mate go, he watched the small golden wolf run. "Run little pup, I will find you mate." He examined the bite mark in his arm. Castiel knew he had so much to make up for. He'd scared his mate half to death, him and his wolf both regretted that and was livid that his mate hadn't submitted to him,

he forced the courting mark from his mate and he couldn't take that back, he spend the rest of his life making up for it, but for now, his wolf would revel in the chase. A howl tore from his throat signaling the beginning of the hunt.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Dean fumbled with his keys forcing the hotel room door open his knees were weak and he wanted to vomit. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. The Alpha's howl was ringing in his ears. Slamming the door shut Dean ran to his suit case and started throwing everything in haphazardly. The shower stopped and Sam came out draped only in a towel. Ignoring the brunette Dean continued whirl wind pack. A hand clamped down on his shoulder spinning him. The yowl that left the hazel eyed wolf's lips was more animal then man. Dilated pupils snapped up to the Alpha's. "We have to leave. Now Sammy." Dean couldn't help the pleading tone. His body shook as Sam guided him to the bed.

"We can't. We have a job to finish." Sam breathed deeply, using his human senses first to evaluate his brother trying to remain calm even though something had definitely upset his brother.

"We can send Bobby! We can send Samuel! We...We just gotta go!" Dean tried to stand again freezing when Sam's face neared him, a snarls escaped the large man his eyes dilated with a yellow hue.

"Who's touched you Dean?" It was demand. "I can smell the Alpha on you, who dared to touch you with out permission."

Defensiveness flares in Dean's gut. "He scared me. It might have been an accident." He pleaded still frozen in place by the Alpha's pull.

"I'll rip his heart out. I'll offer it to the moon!" Sam roared pacing like a caged predator.

"Sam!" Dean grabbed his brother's elbow. "I panicked. I bit him, Sam. My wolf bit him. It's a full moon."

A snarl filled the room as Sam grabbed everything and threw it in to the case carrying everything they owned in one trip. "Get in the car Dean." The Alpha command was palatable, thick and heavy in the air like humidity in the summer heat, clinging to Deans being in a way that couldn't be ignored jumping into action he slammed the door to his impala. The engine roared to life. The last thing he saw was a large silver wolf honed in on its prey, ready for the chase.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive was tense for hours. Several times Dean saw the ripple of movement under Sam's skin. The wolf fighting for dominance. He tried calming his own wolf, who was on edge with the uneasy Alpha. "Tell me what happened." A low tenor filled the car causing the blonde to jump, his hazel eyes snapping to his brother.

Dean swallowed the thick mass that had grown in his throat. "I was walking back to the hotel," he started watching the moon intently, trying to ignore the Alpha next to him. "I was on edge, with the full moon, your warning... I didn't scent him. The wind had been still. My wolf on edge, to close... it's teeth in my mouth." He risked a look at Sam who's jaw was set his face concentrated on the road almost painfully. "He grabbed my arm and I panicked. He said something but the wolf took over. I bit first, asked questions later. He let me go and I booked it to the hotel. I don't think he wanted to hurt me. Honestly Sam, I don't want your bitch face all night. It was my fault. I bit him and ran. I triggered his chase instinct."

Sam kept quiet for a long time. Before deciding to speak. "We're going to Lawrence. If he wants you, he'll have to play fair by pack laws or face death for pursuing a mate with an unwilling Omega." His knuckles blanched as he continue to flex against the steering wheel.

Dean clapped his brother on the back. "It's time for a run then Sammy, can't see Dad and Adam while you're riled like this." A grin broke out across face as they came to a stop, they were about 2 hours from Lawrence but they could both use to let their wild side out. Shoving out of the car Dean embraced the change yipping in delight as his golden wolf took control. Cocking his head the watched as his Alpha shifted at a much slower rate.

Sam reveled in the shift, enjoying the almost painful feeling of his joints popping and contorting, the rush of fur over his body. Taking his place his Alpha stood large, regal his brown fur tipped with black blended into the night almost seamlessly unlike his golden companion. Dean nipped at Sam's chin drawing his attention as he bounced into a bow his tail twitching playfully.

It was the Omega way, making to keep the peace anyway and by any means. Distraction always worked best with Sam. Dean recognized the shift in Sam immediately, the harsh upset shifting to a less severe light in his eyes. Alpha instinct was strong, protect, provide, contentment, and if playing meant keeping an Omega content only the worst kind of Alpha would deny them.

Sam's wolf bounced back signaling the start of the game of hide and chase. The golden wolf took off into the woods dodging between trees listen to the tell of paws behind him.

Several hours past before the two wolves came back to the impala shifting with labored breathing into men. Dean took up residency behind the wheel while Sam slipped next to him, much calmer now that he'd worked out his pent up energy.

Castiel tended his wound in the hotel the bite mark was deep, clearly not human. A smile ghosted over his lips. The smell of juniper and orchards faintly swirled around him. The wolf in him paced anxious to find his mate. The mating ritual had been started with the bite. His wolf demanded it was completed.

He willed his wolf to calm, promising it that all would be well soon. They'd be in Lawrence before noon and courting their mate shortly after. Castiel forced himself to sleep. Only to wake once the clock struck 7.

Sam and Dean pushed open their front door. The smell of motor oil, musk and gun power lingered faintly in the air. It was damn good to smell home after being gone for such a long time. Dean inhaled as foot falls could be heard from the stairs.

Only slightly shorter then Dean a dirty blonde teenager met them in the hall tilting his head in confusion before hugging both of the men in greeting. "You aren't due for a visit for an another 6 months." The boy said looking between the two.

"Well Adam, Dean's landed himself in a bit of trouble." Sam addressed his younger brother, his hand settling on the back on Dean's neck.

Adam looked Dean over trying to find signs of injury. "Are you hurt?" Adam led his brothers into the living room lounging in his normal spot.

"Worse." Dean grumbled resisting the urge to shake Sam's hand off of him. "I accidentally bit someone."

"You accidentally bit someone..." Adam cocked a brow at his oldest brother, repeating his sentence back to him just make sure he understood correctly "You just said 'hey! This'll be a great idea!'? I mean, when? Where you human?"

"No! It didn't happen like that! He surprised me last night. My wolf was on edge, it reacted."

Sudden understanding washed over their young brother's face. "The fuck Dean. What the hell? You marked someone, you have no idea who. No idea if they're you're true mate. No idea if they're even a shifter?!" Adam spring to his feet pacing quickly. "At least shifter law applies here, Dad can protect you if he turns out to be a psychopath. What the fuck Dean!" The phone chirped loudly interrupting Adam's tirade. "Hello?" His voice was slightly hysterical. "Peachy. My brothers showed up looking for Clan Sanctuary. Oh yea! By the way, Dean marked a stranger!" Adam quickly held that phone out to Dean who tried to swallow the knot forming in his throat.

"H-hello?"

"What did you do boy?" His father's gruff voice was dangerously low on the other line.

"I was surprised last night. My wolf was on edge he reacted...he just bit." Dean hoped his explanation for at least ease his father's anger. But no such luck.

"You know to control you wolf better boy! Do you know anything about this person? Are they even a shifter?" The edge in the Eldest Winchester's voice was sharp as glass as he berated his child.

Dean hung his head. Not knowing what to say to placate his father. His eyes shifting to a deep shame-filled green as he accepted his lecture for 20 minutes before he ran out of steam promising to be home as soon as his hunt was over and making arrangements for another pack member to take over the case they'd been working on.

Thoroughly frustrated Dean hung up the phone. Stalking off he grumbled something about being down stairs.

Sam and Adam watched as Dean disappeared into the lower level. "What are we gonna do?" Adam looked up at the Alpha, his eyes were as blue and Dean's were green, Adam's hair was slightly lighter and held all of the innocence of a boy never been on a hunt.

"If they play nice, we'll have to too." Sam sighed, he hated the idea. "Unless he breaks shifter law, there's nothing else we can do. Come on little brother you've got training to do." The hazel eyed giant dropped his arm around his brother leading him outside.

The sun was high by the time Castiel reached Lawrence. His wolf itching to be set free. The clan was located on several

acres of land where flat land met woodland, about an hour outside of the main bulk of the town. Technically, Castiel supposed it wasn't really Lawrence, but it wasn't uncommon to name the clan after the most recognizable marker near by. The main house was a large raised ranch, it almost had a cabin feel to it. Stepping out of his charger Castiel walked to the house in long strides knocking quickly and loudly.

He examined everything around him, the scents of other wolves were faint, almost as if they hadn't stepped into the house in a while. Castiel found himself lingering on why when the door opened, bringing him from his thoughts. Without thinking he inhaled deeply and his wolf howled inside him. Juniper and Orchards filled the air hedges by the headiest scent of a musk that reminded him of summer rain. His pupils dilated with out his permission.

Allowing his blue eyes to roam momentarily he watched the man in front of his. Shorter, all muscle, enough to rival a young male Alpha, sandy hair, and moss green eyes.

Dean took in the Alpha... god in front of him. His mouth parted slightly, holding his breath. Dean watched as the Alpha took him in like hungry wolf. The intruders crystal eyes didn't miss a detail especially Dean's sweat coated body. Snapping back to his senses he let out a displeased rumble from his chest. "Don't you know is rude to show up to a clan unannounced." It was a statement more then a question. Crossing his arms Dean leaned against the door frame. "Alpha's out big boy. Come back later." The blonde couldn't help his normal smirk. His scent laced with challenge, his confidence faulting at the sight of the stranger's glacial eyes engulfed by wolffish dilation. Dean forced his own wolf's response and instead bared his teeth. The Omega's protectiveness surged forward, emanating a slight rumble from the smaller man's chest.

Blinking Castiel forced his wolf to retreat, recognizing that his mate mistook him for a threat. For a moment the wolf fought thinking of only protecting his mate from the unknown threat. "I'm sorry," Castiel tried, his voice was rough, the wolf still fighting for supremacy. "I have an invitation." He said quietly pulling up the sleeve of his trench coat to reveal a bandage, crimson blood showing through the gauze.

Dean's face went impassive, green eyes glittering coldly. Shoving off the door jam he turned on his heel striding into the house. The foot falls behind him were unnervingly quiet.

Castiel looked around taking in as many details as possible, the honeyed oak flooring was worn, claw marks raked the wood harshly in some spots, to deep to be wolves' but what creature could have caused them Castiel hadn't the faintest idea. The room his green eyed mate led him to was simple. More like a work space then a formal sitting room.

Stopping at the back door Dean pointed to a lone wing back chair. "Sit. I'll find my Alpha." He quietly disappeared on to the deck and out of site.

Castiel ignored the order the Omega gave him and wondered over to the a lone bench against the far wall, it was simple, wood like the rest of the decor, a well worn patch in the center from frequent use. Castiel raised his lip in disgust at the price of buck shot reloading equipment. The idea of wolves hunting dirty offended his every moral. Wolves' were the balance between man and beast, created by the lady moon to ensure that her creations wouldn't suffer at the hands of one another. Turning on his heel quickly Castiel wondered to the chair he'd been designated by his mate, he felt the heavy footfalls of the Winchester's Alpha through the floor.

Sam stood in the doorway both of his brothers behind him. He eyed the man in the room, he was stocky, well built and only a few inches shorter than himself. Clearing his throat the faint made his presence politely known. Glacial blue eyes locked on to him. He suddenly felt like a pup again. The wolf in the stranger clearly present even though his wolf hadn't surfaced.

Castiel was surprised when he noticed the young Alpha. "You're the Alpha?" He couldn't keep his tone even. His brow arched elegantly, the wolf in him pleased with himself.

"Sort of." Sam scratched the back of his head awkward. "Our father is on business. He'll be back in a few days. But the Omega you're after, " Sam straightened to his full height crossing his arms over his chest. "Is in my care."


End file.
